


Historia zatacza koło

by MySweetSui



Category: Stalowe Szczury (Michał Gołkowski)
Genre: F/M, Gen, błoto, chwała, michał gołkowski, stalowe szczury
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótka historia narodzin Marlene, i o tym jak historia lubi zataczać koło.<br/>Oparte na "Stalowych Szczurach" Michała Gołkowskiego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historia zatacza koło

Krzyk. Krzyk pod drzwiami.

Hermann kręcił się po korytarzy, jak tygrys po klatce. Nie zwracał uwagi na ludzi, tak jak on czekających w półmroku korytarza na dalsze informacje, nie interesowały go ich zaskoczone spojrzenia, ukradkowe rzucane na połyskujące na kołnierzu kurtki od mundury wojskowe dystynkcje.

Teraz nie był oficerem cesarskiej armii, konstruktorem, inżynierem i żołnierzem. Był ojciec, czekającym na narodziny swojego pierwszego dziecka.

Krzyk. Znowu.

Nie mógł przez niego myśleć. Za bardzo zajmowały go niepokojące myśli, budzone tym przeraźliwym, brutalnie wgryzającym się w uszy i mózg krzykiem.

Tak długo starali się z żoną o to maleństwo. Oboje nie byli już pierwszej młodości, a mimo to dalej się nie poddawali. I mimo, że lekarze dawno postawili na nich krzyżyk, doradzając przygarnięcie malucha z przytułku, oni nadal nie tracili wiary.

I któregoś dnia (jak do tej chwili wydawało się Hermannowi, w najpiękniejszym dniu jego życia), Emilia, ze łzami w oczach, powiedziała mu, że spodziewa się jego dziecka. A on myślał, że Bóg otworzył przez nim swoje niebiosa.

Do teraz.

Teraz, kiedy drzwi od jednej z ich sypialni, w ich wspólnym domu... W czasie przyjęcia, które Emilia urządziła dla ich najbliższych przyjaciół, którzy tak samo jak oni z niecierpliwością oczekiwali zbliżającego się rozwiązania, kobieta poczuła ból. Tak straszliwy, fizyczny ból, jakiego nigdy jeszcze nie czuła.

Nie liczyło się, co będzie z nią, teraz martwiła się o maleństwo, które rosło pod jej sercem. Czuła, że coś złego się z nim dzieje.

Na chwilę wybuchła panika. Kobiety niemal histeryzowały, zanosząc się szlochem, mężczyźni stal jak osłupieli, zupełnie nie wiedząc co robić. Hermann dopadł do swojej żony, kładąc rękę na jej brzuszku, posadził ją na fotelu i podał szklankę wody.

Wydawało się, że najmniej rozsądny z całego towarzystwa, komandor von Hoeppner, najbliższy przyjaciel Thomsena, jako pierwszy dopadł do telefonu. Wezwał od razu lekarza, bo wiedział, że takich sytuacji nie wolno bagatelizować.

Kiedy dosłownie po piętnastu minutach z pobliskiego szpitala przyjechał lekarz, towarzyszyła mu też stara akuszerka.

Hermann był przerażony. Jego żona zaczęła rodzić przez czasem. I ona, i ich wyczekane maleństwo... oboje byli zagrożeni.

Dlatego teraz admirał Hermann von der Lieth-Thomsen, niczym tygrys w klatce, chodził w tę i z powrotem przed drzwiami, za którymi jego żona rodziła w ogromnych bólach ich pierwsze dziecko.

Bał się. Mimo tego co widział i co przeżył jako zawodowy wojskowy przez tak wiele lat służby, bał się tak, jak nigdy w życiu jeszcze się nie bał. Bo ważyły się losy kobiety, którą kochał, jak nigdy nikogo wcześniej. Nie potrafił skupić myśli na niczym innym, jak tylko na tym, co dzieje się teraz za zamkniętymi drzwiami ich sypialni. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie życia bez swojej Emilii.

 

Kiedy po kilku godzinach niepewnego, pełnego lęku oczekiwania, lekarz wyszedł z sypialni państwa domu, generał widział, że coś poszło nie tak. Bał się jednak spojrzeć do pokoju.

\- I...? - wyjąkał tylko szeptem.

Doktor przez chwilę popatrzył w oczy mężczyzny, a potem powoli, jakby niepewnie pokręcił głową.

\- Dziecko jest bardzo słabe, nie chce dawać panu złudnej nadziei, że przeżyje... - powiedział, tylko unikając teraz spojrzenia ojca noworodka.

Hermann wszedł do pokoju. W ich łóżku leżała kobieta, która była dla niego całym światem i, którą kochał, jak nigdy nikogo wcześniej na całym świecie. Teraz jego żona, zmęczona i wciąż obolała po długim i ciężkim porodzie, uśmiechała się smutno do maleńkiego stworzonka w jej ramionach.

\- Marlene... nasza malutka Marlene... - szeptała do noworodka. I Hermann wiedział, że oddałby wszystko, co ma, żeby jego córeczka przeżyła. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, uśmiechnął się do żony, ale bał się dotknąć maleństwa, żeby go nie skrzywdzić. Było takie delikatne i kruche... Jak te chwile rodzinnego szczęścia...

 

Emilia zmarła dwa dni później. Gorączka połogowa, powiedział lekarz. Hermann pochował ją, w czasie pogrzebu trzymając w ramionach maleńką Marlene. Została mu tylko ona.

 

20 lat później.

Znowu stał nad trumną najbliższej sobie osoby na świecie. Szalone myśli goniły się po głowie, serce bolało, tłukąc się w piersi, jak ptak w zbyt małej klatce.

Spojrzał na stojącego obok niego młodego chłopaka. Czarna szarfa przewieszona przez jego pierś na kurtce galowego munduru, w dłoniach obleczonych w czarne rękawiczki, pojedyncza czerwona róża, przewiązana czarną wstążką. Żałobna róża. Wilhelm Reinhardt zdawał się nie okazywać żadnych uczuć, jego wyprana z emocji fizjonomia cała przypominała srebrzoną maskę, pokrywającą lewa stronę jego twarzy. Ale Hermann von der Lieth-Thomsen, leciwy admirał _Luftkriegsmarine,_ stoją nad świeżym grobem swojej córki, wiedział, że właśnie teraz Wilhelm czuje to samo, co on dwadzieścia lat temu, stojąc z niemowlęciem w ramionach nad grobem swojej żony.

\- Żegnaj, Marlene... - szepnął tylko młodziutki oficer.

 


End file.
